


Dreams | Hank x Connor

by Smitherin7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Connor has anxiety, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, Begging, Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Elijah just for a chapter tho, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank is in denial of his feelings, His romantic feelings at least, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Hank has been having some very interesting dreams...And Connor knows.--So this was supposed to be a kind of short story about Hank wanting to fuck Connor but uhh I'm making it more dramatic. Still gonna be a smut, still gonna be a Hankcon but just... There's gonna be some emotional intensity
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannor smut

“Fuck...” Hank grinded against Connor’s hips. That Android was such a fucking tease. He wrapped his arms around the Android’s abdomen and pulled so they were closer, the human wanted all the friction he could get.

He let go and started hurriedly unbuckling his belt, “Pants. Off. Now.” He demanded. Connor followed the Lieutenant’s actions and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. As soon as the fabric was no longer an issue, Hank dug his nails into Connor’s pelvis and started to grind back into him.

“Oh fuck...” He lined himself up and inserted himself into the Android, feeling the tightness suffocate him. Connor arched his back and pressed their hips together.

Hank shot up from his lying position in bed. He took a second to calm his breath. Another dream.

Connor stirred next to him and Hank prayed to whatever God there was that he wouldn’t turn and face him. He swung his legs over the mattress and shuffled his way to the bathroom. Precum had managed to soak through a spot on his boxers.

“God fucking damn it.” He whisper-shouted to himself. His dick was still hard since he hadn’t finished. Hank started to stroke his dick, really not wanting to go back to sleep with a hard-on. He closed his eyes and imagined fucking Connor again.

Did he feel guilty about the fact that he had dreams about fucking his best friend? He did, very much so. He felt even guiltier about the fact that he thought about it while he was fully conscious.

He bit his lip as his stomach knotted in that familiar sensation. He let out a breath as he came, letting his cum hit the tiled floor. Without thought, he grabbed a cloth from one of the drawers in the counter that held the sink. He soaked it in hot water and quickly cleaned up the puddle on the floor.

“I swear to fucking God...” He muttered, hoping that Connor wouldn’t scan the bathroom floor. Hank knew that Connor would be able to see it, no matter how hard he tried. He wiped the excess off of his dick and washed his hands before heading back to bed, Connor had moved slightly more to Hank’s side from the emptiness. 

\---

Connor waited for Hank’s alarm to go off. As usual, Connor would wake up at seven, take Sumo outside and play with him for half an hour, then he would make Hank breakfast. The human’s alarm was set for eight.

Right on cue, the repetitious and obnoxious buzzing from his clock entered Connor’s audio processor. Hank groaned loudly in annoyance. He stumbled tiredly through the bedroom, presumably putting his clothes on.

He lugged himself through the hall and sat at the table to eat.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.” Connor greeted happily. Hank had told him to stop calling him that. It was just a work title, for God’s sake. 

“Connor, we talked about that.” He huffed before yawning. Of course, it wasn’t the only reason Hank didn’t want Connor saying it.

“Sorry, Hank. It’s a habit.” Maybe that was part of the reason Hank was having dreams, Connor’s habit of referring to his position of power. The Android walked into the living room and turned on the TV before sitting.

“Speaking of habits,” Connor started as Hank ate his toast. “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” Hank’s eyes went wide, his heart started beating painfully fast.

“Your heart rate went up by ten beats per minute. Are you alright?” Connor made sure the concern in his voice was prominent. 

Hank was very much not alright at this moment. Was he saying the things he did in his dreams? How much of the time did Connor hear him?

"I don't know what I'd be talkin' about, I don't really dream." He lied, trying to pass anything off as just his mind being stupid. It wasn't entirely a lie by any means.

"It's mostly noises. You've sworn a lot." Hank's heart relaxed when Connor didn't say that he had been saying his name. Of course, he could easily say the swearing was just from muscle memory at this point. He thought about the dream he had last night.

He really shouldn’t have.

He felt his jeans tighten just from the thought of it, god damn it... Hank had been struggling to keep his dick in his pants since he started having these dreams. He felt incredibly restricted. Hank made no effort to finish his breakfast quickly as he usually did. Typically he’d finish his breakfast fast so he could sit and watch TV before work, Sumo’s head would usually be resting in his lap.

Not this time. He ate his food as slowly as he could without seeming too suspicious, Connor knew his morning routine like he knew the back of his hand. He looked to the clock on the wall after a while, nine thirty.

“You’ve been sitting there for a while.” Hank looked down and noticed that his plate was empty. He’d finished eating and had just been sitting there. He looked at the couch and saw Sumo laying on the couch with his stomach and legs up.

“We should get going, there’s construction on the way we take.” Connor stood up and scratched at the dog’s belly. Hank nodded but didn’t move.

“Are you going to get up?” Connor asked smugly, leaning against the back of the couch. 

“I gotta take a leak. Just wait in the car.” Hank began to very slowly push his chair out, trying to give Connor the hint to fuck off.

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.” The android lingered for a second with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He left the house. Hank darted to the bathroom and let his jeans drop to his ankles before falling to his knees.

“That asshole.” Hank hissed to himself. Connor knew. That fucking asshole knew. He quickly started to deal with himself, imagining what he would do to tht Android. He didn’t feel any guilt this time. He’d love nothing more than to teach Connor a lesson. It didn’t take too long for him to hit his climax.

Hank wiped most of it up, making sure to leave a little bit on the floor for Connor to find. He cleaned himself off and rushed out of the house, making sure to remember to say bye to Sumo before slamming the door shut.

“Are you alright, Hank?” The smugness in his voice was still very prominent. He would find a way to deal with him.

“Yep.” Was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while and sorry its not very good.
> 
> The next chapter will be better, I promise.

Hank looked at the files on his computer mindlessly. He couldn’t focus. The fact that Connor had fucked with him like that was driving him crazy. The fact that they were in the desks right next to each other didn’t help.

“You seem distracted.” Connor said suddenly, still mainly focused on his work. Hank furrowed his brows.

“You would know.” He mumbled to himself in annoyance. Connor smirked again.

Hank thought about how fucking amazing it would feel to just tear off Connor’s clothes and fuck him right on his desk. Of course, that would probably get him fired.

And now he was hard again.

Connor had gotten up and made his way over to Chris and some of the other detectives. The other humans had begun to adjust to Connor’s presence, except for Gavin but Hank knew he’d always be an asshole to him.

“Fuckin’ Connor.” He muttered, shaking his head whilst smiling.

“You worried your sex doll’s gonna leave your old ass?” And there he was. Hank had been wondering where the chode with legs was.

“Fuck off, Reed. He’s my roommate.” Just because he was wondering where Gavin was didn’t mean he wanted to deal with his bullshit. Gavin laughed like a fucking moron.

“Yeah, thats why your dick is hard.” He walked away before Hank could make a jab at how he was looking at his dick. Fucking asshole. He had been at work for all of a couple hours today and he wanted nothing more than to go home, drink a beer and watch TV with Sumo and Connor.

\---

Twenty minutes until Hank could leave. He hadn’t popped a boner since this morning which was a new record for him from the past few weeks. It helped that Connor hadn’t really been bothering him.

“Hank, Connor.” Fowler yelled from his office. They looked at each other from across the open space and quickly made their way to their boss. Connor shut the door behind them.

“What do you want, Jeff?” Hank just wanted to go home at this point but he knew he and Connor were about to be assigned a new case. 

“We’ve got some Androids going for gatherings. They kill everybody and take any valuables that aren’t nailed down. There’s going to be a party downtown in a penthouse. I need you two to catch the Androids doing it.” Jeff tossed a manilla folder to Connor for him to look over.

“Oh great.” Hank hated big gatherings of people he didn’t know and the fact that there were gonna be some psychotic pieces of software didn’t help, “I’m gonna fucking kill you, Jeff.” Hank huffed before storming out.

“We’ll catch them.” Connor said confidently before following after Hank. He was leaning against the car, waiting. They got in the car together. Hank waited to ask anything until they were a few streets down from the house.

“When’s this party?” Hank was really hoping it wouldn’t be tonight, he just wanted to relax.

“Friday night, eight PM. Black tie event. Do you have a suit?” 

“Yea,” Hank pulled over to the sidewalk in front of their house, “I just haven’t worn it in a while. It better still fit.” He was mainly just talking aloud to himself now. He listened to Sumo’s barking as Connor opened the door.

The canine pounced up onto Hank’s chest and almost knocked him over. He was sure he would’ve shattered his back against the concrete if Connor hadn’t grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the house.

“Bad.” He pushed Sumo’s head down gently and stepped past him. He never had the heart to yell at the dog. If he had to die at the paws of his baby and the only way to stop it was to yell at him, he’d gladly accept his fate. Today was not the day though.

“What’re you making me?” Hank followed Connor into the kitchen and sat at the table patiently. The Android simply shrugged, passing him a beer.

“What do you want?” Connor looked through the cupboards and fridge.

“Do we have the stuff to make spaghetti?” Connor stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Yep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission went awry, poor Hank is stressed and there's only one way his brain can think of to cope with stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Friday night. Hank looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His tie hung loosely around his neck, he fucking hated wearing ties. He grabbed the elastic from his wrist and tied his hair back, leaving a few strands loose. 

“Are you done, Hank?” Connor knocked lightly on the door. Instead of verbally answering, Hank opened the door. His LED spun red before blinking yellow then spiralling into his usual blue.

“What?” Hank stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorway, taking the chance to look at Connor. The suit he was wearing fit him well, it was more flattering to his figure than the Android jacket he usually wore. He looked good.

“Here.” Connor stepped closer to him and grabbed the ends of Hank’s tie. In a few seconds, it was tied but he hadn’t let go. They had backed up into the bathroom more so that Hank’s legs pressed against the tub, Connor’s hands pressed his chest.

“Thanks.” Hank felt the warmth from his face, it had been a little too close for comfort. They stood in the bathroom together for a minute, silently. The sexual tension was clearly there, making the room feel too hot, too intimate. 

“W-We should get going.” Connor stepped back and tossed Hank the keys from his jacket pocket and made his way to the door.

“Be good, Sumo. We’ll be back.” Hank ran his hand across the dog’s head and under his chin. They made their way to the car and let the music from the radio fill the void of awkward silence. Eventually a song came on that Hank particularly enjoyed and he started singing along quietly to it.

-

“It’s this floor.” Connor led Hank out of the elevator and into the party. Lots of people, lots of fancy clothing. The majority of people were dancing with their partners, some were by tables or the bar.

“You wanna dance?” Hank held his hand out with his face flushed, his eyes averted. The soft artificial skin of Connor’s hand grazed over his briefly before comfortably placing his hand down. They walked over to where everyone else was and positioned themselves, Hank’s hands grabbing onto Connor’s hips and Connor’s hands wrapping around Hank’s neck.

“You’re gonna be able to find them, right?” They waltzed around to the beat of the music. Connor nodded, already scanning the room for anything suspicious. All they had to do for now was blend in.

“Found them.” He angled them so that Hank could see where he was looking. A girl Android with black hair down to her upper back in a low-cut red dress and a guy Android, short brown hair with a blue suit.

“How many people are here?” Hank pulled Connor closer so they could be quiet, seeing the pair start to dance near them.

“Fifty three, including us.” Connor kept his eyes on them, trying not to let the decreased distance and the heat radiating off of Hank distract him. He knew that the chances of the pair killing everyone while staying hidden was unlikely.

“All the exits are locked. They’re going to shoot this place up.” Connor barely got his sentence out when a gunshot rang through Hank’s ears, leaving an echoing ring. Just because he was a cop, it didn’t make hearing gunshots any easier or less painful on his eardrums.

Hank couldn’t hear anything at this point, he could only see Connor, initially gesturing irradictly, then moving towards the criminals. All he could do was follow suit and go for the female Android while Connor dealt with the male.

“Hank--” His hearing had started to come back but it was still overridden by ringing. Connor was clearly struggling but he was managing to hold his own. Most of the attendants of the party were crowded by the doors, lots of them were crying.

When he looked back over at Connor, the Android was on its stomach with its wrists cuffed behind his back. A bullet whisked past his head, close enough to cause panic in him. He felt his body become heavy.

\---

“Not again...” Hank groaned, feeling Connor’s wrists pinned under one of his hands. They were in the bathroom, against the door. God damn, that suit looked amazing on Connor but it was too limiting.

“Wasn’t I just...” He muttered to himself, just to recollect his memories but seeing Connor shifting underneath him, clearly hot and bothered... Fuck. Hank moved his free hand to push the jacket off of Connor’s shoulders, letting the Android’s arms drop to his sides.

He nipped at his neck, he knew the sides of Android necks were sensitive, not as sensitive as the port on the back but still enough to evoke a reaction. Without Connor’s hands pinned above him, he moved his hands under Hank’s dress shirt and along his chest.

“Lieutenant...” Connor’s voice was shaky, his nails dug into Hank’s skin. The human pressed his body closer so that there was no space between him, Connor and the door.

Hank pushed his hips against Connor’s, breathing out slowly everytime he moved his hips, letting his breath hit Connor’s neck. His hands fell and started to deal with the belts that both of them had on.

“You are so impatient.” Hank chuckled, kissing him aggressively. The cold synthetic skin grazed over his dick, it felt good.

Just like earlier in the week, Hank sat up abruptly after waking up, pushing his legs together in annoyance.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. You passed out last night during our mission.” Connor stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Hank. It made him nervous, usually Connor wasn’t up when he woke up from his dreams.

“Fuck... Sorry.” He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for passing out or for his current situation, maybe both. He crossed his legs uncomfortably and rocked forward and backwards slightly, really hoping that Connor would leave him be.

“It’s alright, I know you were stressed...” He paused, putting his knees on the bed, “I could help you with your stress.”

‘Oh shit...’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's dreams are finally about to come into reality. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having lots of doubts. I hope you guys like it and I've decided that I'm going to add more tension so uh...
> 
> Hopefully you guys want to keep reading this? Maybe? Idk.

“C-Connor...” Hank’s breath hitched as the Android stalked closer. It was clear that Connor was nervous about this, thinking about it and quite possibly reconstructing it was entirely different to executing it. 

“If that’s alright with you...” He was pretty sure it was but he wanted verbal confirmation. Hank smirked and flipped them over, pinning Connor’s wrists up onto the pillow. He leaned down and kissed him lightly.

“You are the worst.” He mumbled against Connor’s lips before kissing him more intensely this time. 

“Then why do you wanna fuck me so badly?” Connor wrapped his legs around Hank’s back and pulled his waist down. Hank inhaled sharply through his teeth, hearing Connor swear was... Whew.

“Son of a bitch.” Hank was really trying to hold back, it had been a while since he actually had sex but Connor was making it really difficult. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and bit Connor’s tongue firmly.

He pulled back and looked at Connor, his suit was still on but it was unorderly, his jacket was undone and his tie was strewn over his shoulder. Hank felt his stomach tingle and drop simultaneously, he was awake this time...

“You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant.” Connor decided he needed to take a lead in this, Hank was clearly in some kind of shock. He flipped them back over so that he was straddling Hank. He knew that Hank liked the power he had over Connor as his superior, that’s why he told him not to call him Lieutenant.

He pulled the jacket off of Hank’s shoulders and tossed it to the floor, he quickly worked down the buttons on the shirt. As much as Hank liked the idea of just ripping Connor’s clothes off, he was enjoying this, arguably even more.

“How long have you known?” Hank ran his hands up the arch in Connor’s back, grinding his hips up. 

“I don’t think I should tell you.” Connor pulled off his own jacket and shirt, piling them onto Hank’s clothing. Hank narrowed his eyes and started to grip at Connor’s hips while Connor worked on his belt. His frame was nice, not too muscular but the marks of his abdomen were there.

“Cyberlife really knew what they were doing when they designed you.” Hank ran his hands down Connor’s arms lovingly, admiring the technology in front of him. He felt his heart pound.

He was going to fuck Connor so hard.

“I detect excitement, Lieutenant.” Connor shifted himself so that his chest was against Hank’s, looking him in the eyes intently. He knew that his friend had been anticipating this interaction for weeks now, the way he talked in his dreams was very intriguing to the Android.

“Fuck you.” Hank rolled his eyes and yanked Connor's undone belt out of his pant loops. The belt made a lashing noise as it was ripped out and tossed to the floor. Connor fiddled with his own button and zipper while Hank did the same to himself. Hank pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees before beginning to kick them off from his shins.

“I encourage you to.” Connor had gotten the rest of his clothing off and onto the ever growing pile that laid on the floor. He ran his hands down Hank’s chest and crawled back slightly.

“Sit up.” Hank obliged, leaning his back against the headboard with his legs spread so that Connor could sit comfortably between them. His hands pressed against the human’s thighs nervously.

“You alright?” Hank cupped Connor’s cheek and felt the thirium that was warming his face. His LED spun yellow.

“I’m just...” He trailed off, biting his lip. “I’m just worried that I won’t be good at this.” It seemed like a silly thing to worry about but at the same time, a reasonable thing. He wasn’t designed as a sex Android, he was originally designed to help solve crimes. 

“Con, sit here.” Hank patted in front of him and watched the Android turn around and lean against him. He ran his hands down Connor’s chest before settling on wrapping one around his waist.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Connor whispered, tracing circles along Hank’s right thigh. He nipped at the back of Connor’s neck, feeling the synthetic skin retract from the one spot. He pushed his tongue against the port in his neck and smiled, feeling his back arch in seconds.

“Ha-nk...” Connor grasped onto Hank’s legs tightly, his internal fans starting to whir erratically. He had never been particularly interested in seeing how interactions with certain parts of his body would make him feel but he knew about the neck port being sensitive... Just not that sensitive.

“How are you feelin’?” Hank grazed his thumb along Connor’s slit, feeling the Android equivalent of precum starting to drip out. 

"Ah-h~" Connor's voice came out more staticked, he loved Hank's voice, he loved the words coming out of him. 

"Please." Hank started to pump at Connor's member, still toying with the port. He felt his cock twitch against Connor's back, listening to the noises he made. They were intoxicating, better than any drink he’d ever had. 

“Tell me what you want, Con.” Hank whispered to the Android, letting his voice go lower than his usual already fairly low pitch. He rutted against Hank’s hand violently, desperate for more attention. He looked more human than usual now, his eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily so he wouldn’t overheat; the only thing going against it was the LED on his temple, spiraling between red and yellow.

“I w-want you inside of me!” That last bit came out as more of a hissed white noise than a coherent plea but the message was very clear to him. Hank smirked and moved his hand from Connor’s waist to his mouth, pressing three of his fingers in slowly. Hearing Connor like this was better than he’d previously imagined and it was taking everything within himself to not fuck the robot senseless.

“Fuck, those noises are cute.” With a swift motion, Hank pulled his fingers back, flipped them and started to tease him. Two of his fingers traced around his entrance, so close but so far it seemed.

“Beg.” Connor whined and tried to push his weight forward, only for his fingers to be pulled back entirely.

“You made me wait for this, now it’s your turn to suffer. Beg or you don’t get shit.” Hank was having a lot of fun with this despite his own erection aching from the lack of any attention. That didn’t matter, he just wanted to make Connor as embarrassed and as horny as possible.

“P-Please, Lieutenant...”

“Please what, Detective?” Feeling generous, he started to push a finger in. Slowly.

“Fu-uck me, please.” Pleased with himself, Hank followed with a second finger. Connor shifted under him, moving his hips in sync.

“Hank, I want your cock inside of me~” Hank’s cock twitched from those words, fuck he really needed something especially considering the fact that he hadn’t gotten the chance to masturbate during the past few days.

“When the shit...” He murmured quietly, nonetheless pulling his fingers out and finally grazing his dick. With the initial touch, he was worried that he was gonna cum right there with Connor squirming under him, desperate for him.

“You ready?” Hank asked, lining himself up. Connor nodded with a mix of nervousness and excitement. He pushed in and felt the tightness he had only had the pleasure of experiencing in his fucking dreams.

“Oh fuck, Con~” Hank felt his knees buckle from the stimulation, barely managing to catch himself before falling on Connor. He set a steady rhythm despite his urge to fuck him senseless into the mattress. The Android hastily wrapped his arms around the nape of Hank’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Hank’s thrusts got faster and more irregular, Connor quietly moaning his name into his mouth, his legs locking around his waist with his heels digging into his back.

“D-eeper-” The static stuttering was driving him crazy, he was doing this to Connor. He was making him like this and fuck was he proud of himself. He angled Connor’s hips to give him a better angle.

“Connor-- I’m not... I’m not gonna last much longer.” He managed to get a coherent sentence out through his haze of pleasure. Hank really wanted to last longer, they’d only been fucking for a few minutes but he just wanted to fill Connor.

“I’m cl-ose Lieut-en-ant--” The white noise was bliss, his LED was pulsing red and the synthskin from his hips down to his knees had retracted along with his hands and wrists. The metal and plastic he was made of was cold but Hank couldn’t care less, with the sweat and heat between the two of them he had barely noticed.

“Want me to cum inside you, baby?” Connor let out a staticky gasp from the unexpected use of a pet name, tensing around Hank and feeling so painfully close to his release. He nodded, bucking his hips in sync with the thrusts.

“Fuuck~” Hank groaned, pressing into Connor and biting into his neck hungrily. Connor came a few seconds after, feeling his Android equivalent ejaculate onto his thirium pump and down his dick.

“You alright, Con?" Hank pulled out slowly, watching his cum drip onto the blanket. Connor’s eyes were rolled up and he was blinking rapidly, presumably trying to get rid of the popup warnings in his HUD.

“Connor?” the second attempt got his attention, he looked up lazily and smiled at him.

“We should get ready for work. Take a shower, I’ll make you breakfast.” Connor sat up and rubbed his eyes unnecessarily, still taking light breaths in and out. Hank nodded and quickly went for the bathroom. Connor listened to the shower start to run before going through his drawer to find the paper towel he kept. He wiped himself down as best as he could, he decided that he would shower after work.

Connor couldn’t repress his smile as he put his clothes on and walked through the hall into the kitchen, seeing the Saint Bernard lying next to his bowl.

“Good morning, Sumo.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's having self doubts and Hank just makes it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is starting to take a more tense and dramatic turn so hopefully you guys are cool with that.
> 
> Don't worry, there's still gonna be smut and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Connor had been interrogating the Androids that he caught, they were difficult to break. He stood over the female, who’s name was Jennifer, and glared at her. He knew he’d have to start to take more drastic measures to get a confession but he was hesitant. His deviancy had made it hard on his psyche whenever he did.

“If you don’t start cooperating, I will have you disassembled and destroyed. If the scan I ran was correct, I’m sure that would get your partner to talk.” The girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

“You’re bluffing.” Connor scanned her voice quickly, just in case. He walked around the table, twisted her arm under his and put his foot to her side, ripping the limb off and tossing it to the floor. That did the trick. Her stress jumped up from 20% to 44%.

“I don’t bluff.” He circled both her and the table, “Now start talking.”

Within minutes, the girl had begun to pour out the information she had. Connor glanced down to the arm on the floor, wires dangled with the metal exposed, creating tiny sparks.

“That’ll be all,” He scooped it up and shoved it to her chest, “You can have your arm back.” He walked out of the interrogation room with his head down and his shoulders tensed.

“Connor, you okay?” Hank caught sight of the Android walking around, the tip of his thumb in his mouth and his mind clearly elsewhere. He moved his hand across Connor’s back in circles, watching closely at the flickers of his LED.

“Yes, I’m alright. I extracted the information from the criminals.” He smiled forcefully, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

“You are a terrible liar. What’s wrong?” Hank cupped Connor’s cheek with his free hand and brushed his thumb over where a human cheekbone would be. 

“The female wasn’t cooperating so I had to take extreme measures... I ripped off her arm to get her to talk. Hank, what if I still retain my programming from before? Doing anything I have to so that I can solve the case I’m working on...” Connor grabbed onto Hank’s jacket, fighting to find an anchor to himself, to who he was.

“Connor, you aren’t your programming anymore... I know what it likes to interrogate people the hard way, I’ve had to shoot people before to get them to talk. Connor, Cyberlife doesn’t control you anymore.” Connor ran a scan on himself as he listened to Hank, trying to find what was making his systems act up.

-Analyzing-

-Overdrive cause identified-

-Anxiety attack: intense episodes of fear or panic

Cause of anxiety attack: Fear of being overridden // Fear of inadequacy-

-Searching for how to stop an anxiety attack-

“Connor--”

-9999+ results found, searching for most reliable source-

“Look at me, Connor. You need to focus on my--”

-Hello RK800- Connor tried to blink away the HUD popups to no avail. With another few blinks, he found himself in the spot that Kamski had designed to make reports with Amanda. That’s who he expected to see when walked across the bridge.

“Connor.” Another model of himself turned with a sadistic smile and dead eyes. Before he had a chance to ask what the Hell was going on, the other spoke again.

“Do you know why Hank will never truly love you, or even care for you?” Connor clenched his fists, feeling his knuckles prod at his sides. His lips thinned with a reluctant hum.

“He knows that deep down, you’re still the same cold machine. The only reason he shows any interest in you is because he knows you’re an easy fuck.” At this point, Hank’s voice and his words of comfort were a distant buzz to Connor.

“Ask him yourself.” 

“Hank...” Connor found himself back in the precinct, Hank holding onto his shoulders, his grip loosened when he heard Connor whisper his name with more than a touch of insecurity.

“Are you only attracted to me because you think I’m easy to get with?” The question caught Hank off guard, how was he supposed to respond to something like that?

“Shit, you’re making it sound like I was preying on you, Connor. Yea, I just wanted to fuck you.” At this point, Hank's hands were in his jacket pockets and he had backed up a few steps.

“Am I too much of a machine for you, Lieutenant? Do I make you nervous because my blood isn’t red like yours? Is that what your problem with me is?” Connor’s words drew a crowd around the station, cops and detectives gathering around to see what was going on.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on over here?” Fowler finally pushed his way to the front and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Can I... Can I leave early? My stress levels are too high to work right now.” Connor ripped himself away from Hank’s eyes as he glanced at his boss, who gave a quick shrug and a ‘Sure.’

Connor walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his jean pockets, kicking at the small rocks that spread across the cement. The sudden resentment had left him feeling broken and there was only one person who had a chance at fixing him.

Elijah Kamski.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is about to make the biggest mistake he could think of.

Connor grazed the railing of the ramp with his fingers as he walked up to the door. It had been what felt like ages since the last time he came here with Hank to ask about the deviants.

He knocked on the door and held his hands tightly against his stomach. Chloe opened the door seconds after.

“Hello, Connor.” She greeted happily, like she didn’t remember the events that transpired the last time they were face to face, maybe that moment had been wiped from her memory. He smiled and watched her step to the side, a gesture for him to come in.

“Chloe.” Was all he said, nodding to her before looking around. Nothing had changed since the last time he was at Elijah’s. The painting of him was still on the wall across from the entrance, ever the egoist.

“I’ll tell Elijah you’re here, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” She walked into the next room, leaving Connor briefly to think about whether or not this was such a good idea.

It was a thought that only had time to be considered for a few moments before Elijah came out. Unlike the last time, he was wearing clothes now but his hair was still tightly tied back.

“It’s good to see you again, Connor.” He pulled the Android into a hug with his dominant arm against his upper back, his other slack against his side. Connor leaned into the embrace, bringing his hands up against Elijah’s shoulder blades.

“Likewise, Elijah.” They both stepped back after a few lingering seconds.

“So what brings you here and where’s your friend? I’m surprised he’s not with you.” Elijah was slow to properly bring his hand off of Connor, dragging it along his arm before letting it drop back to his side.

“That’s why I’m here...” He ran his hands over his arms and swallowed heavily, “Do you know if Androids having anxiety attacks is a common occurrence?” Elijah’s face softened at the question.

“When did this happen?” He clapped a hand onto the Android’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, trying to gather as much information as he could from his vast yet limited knowledge. Connor’s LED spun yellow as he brought his thumb to his mouth.

“Today, he... I... I think he broke me...” Connor’s voice glitched, briefly turning to static with the word broke. Elijah brought his hand up to his face and brushed his thumb under his eye.

“What kind of broken do you feel like, Connor?”

There was a pause, Elijah’s hands still grazing his face softly.

“I feel empty... Or used, I think used is more accurate...” Connor found himself bringing his hands up to Elijah’s hips, keen to feel the differences under his fingers.

“That’s terrible.” Elijah’s voice was quiet and in its own right, alluring. Connor’s hands moved under the rim of the human’s jacket and shirt, retracting his skin to get a better feel for him.

“I was hoping you’d be able to fix me...”

“I don’t know about that but I can help you feel better for a little while.” They both leaned in, locking their lips together. It was slow and careful, longer than when he and Hank had kissed before. 

Don’t think about Hank.

Elijah’s hand moved down from Connor’s shoulder to his lower back, pulling him closer. His own hands roamed over the skin, noting the way it felt, S̵̙̎ö̸̜ ̶͉̐d̸͖́i̷̪̍f̶͍̀f̸̬ȩ̷̇r̷̯̈́e̷̬̐n̸͇͂t̵̨̛ ̵͕̑f̵͚͊r̶̘͝ǒ̶̼m̷͔͆ ̷̬̉H̵̹͗ä̵̗ņ̵͛k̷̠̊'̷̪̓s̴̤̒

Stop, stop thinking about him.

Connor deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between the small gap in Kamski’s lips, pulling a hand from under the shirt and pressing it to the back of his neck. Elijah pulled back and inhaled sharply, taking a second to catch the breath he had lost. Once he regained himself, Elijah pulled gently on Connor’s arm, guiding him through the house to a bedroom.

Don’t do ṭ̷̊̚h̴̢͌̈i̷̗̪͆s̵͇͒̃

Y̵̧͈̮̜̣̤̅̉̈͌̓͝õ̴̢̭͍̯̯̗̂͂̄̎̊̕u̵̧̧͚̙̠̤̇̄ ̶̺͔̙͎̾͗̔̎͛̋̃l̷̨̞̠̤͍̼̞̦̅̒o̷͈̠̺̪͓̜͐̌̀̍̿̚͜v̸̢̡̙̰̞̱̅̆̽̄͗̔̊̕e̶̤̰̱͎̽ ̶̪͇͔̞̲̭͌̾̈́͆͋͜ȟ̶̢̪̝͖̽̐̀̓͂͝i̵͕̫͖̬̰̤̟̲̐́̄m̶̗̠͖͆͑̌̽͗̓̕

Connor blinked away the warnings, at this point he had one thing on his mind and that was to get Hank off of it. Elijah moved over to the all too-big bed in the center of the room and watched Connor hesitantly move closer.

“Don’t be shy, Con.”

Ċ̸̡̪̩̥̩̃̃͐͊̈́̂͠ͅò̸͜͝n̶͇͇̱̾̇̎̿͂̑́

Connor quickly brought his hands to the sides of his head and clutched it tightly, hearing clips of Hank’s voice saying that.

“Are you-”

“I’m fine.” He shook his head vigorously before making his way onto Elijah’s lap, kissing him again to try and refocus himself. One task, that’s all. 

Before Connor knew it, he was rid of his jacket and shirt and he was feeling strangely self-conscious. Was it that he knew that this was wrong?

He couldn’t tell, he was blinded with irrational thoughts, HUD popups and the overwhelming urge to prove to himself that he didn’t care what Hank thought of him. This was the closest he would get to feeling fixed.

Elijah’s hands grazed over his body with feather touches, it didn’t feel as strange as it had the night before but it didn’t feel quite as right either. Connor swallowed the excess analysis fluid that he hadn’t realized had been gathering, feeling the Android equivalent to a head rush.

Don’t do it

D̶͇̜͕̕͝o̵̡͚̣͐̅n̷̳̫̈́͊̈́'̷̞̯͒́̾t̴̗̔̅͆ do it

D̸̬̗͔͋̃o̷̟̬̗̓̈́̓n̸̳̆͋'̵̫̠̰̔̏͝t̸̩̆̚ ̶̢͎̰̓͂d̷̎͌ͅo̸͍͓̊ ̴̨̈́i̵̭̳̐t̵̟!̴̛͙̂͒͜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is another short and very delayed chapter, I've been struggling with writing lately.


End file.
